1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel catalyst component for olefin polymerization, a catalyst for α-olefin and a process for the production of an α-olefin polymer using the catalyst. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high activity metallocene catalyst for α-olefin polymerization comprising a novel catalyst component for olefin polymerization capable of producing an α-olefin polymer having a high molecular weight and a high melting point, a process for the production of an α-olefin polymer using the metallocene catalyst for α-olefin polymerization and a novel transition metal compound constituting a catalyst component for olefin polymerization.
2. Background Art
It has been keenly desired that industrially very important polyolefins have further improvement of physical properties such as melting point, stereoregularity and rigidity of the polymer. It has been also desired that the particulate polymers have good properties from the standpoint of safety in production operation. One of specific technical means meeting these requirements for enhancement is using a metallocene catalyst.
As one of representative techniques, in a bridged metallocene catalyst which has an indenyl skeleton or azulenyl skeleton comprising a conjugated 5-membered ring condensed to other conjugated ring, the stereospecificity of substituents at the 4-position on the indenyl skeleton or azulenyl skeleton is noted and there is reported that the characterization of the kind of the substituents makes it possible to enhance the polymerization activity and molecular weight, further the melting point of the crystalline polyolefin (Patent References 1 and 2).
As can be seen in Patent Reference 2, it was found that when the substituent at the 4-position of the ring is an aromatic ring such as phenyl group, a remarkable enhancement of polymer properties such as the stereoregularity and molecular weight distribution can be realized. Some methods for further introducing substituents on the aromatic ring to further enhance the catalyst properties have been reported (see Patent References 3 to 7).
Patent Reference 3 discloses a catalyst complex comprising an indenyl skeleton having an aryl group substituted by a hydrocarbon group or halogen atom at the 4-position thereof. It is also disclosed that a high catalytic activity is obtained and that an olefin polymer having an enhanced stereoregularity. Patent Reference 4 discloses a catalyst complex comprising an indenyl skeleton having a phenyl group substituted by a plurality of hydrocarbon groups or silyl groups at the 4-position thereof. It is also disclosed that an olefin polymer having an enhanced melting point is obtained.
Patent Reference 5 discloses a catalyst complex comprising an azulenyl skeleton having, at the 4-position thereof, a phenyl group substituted by a phenyl group at the 4-position of the phenyl group (para-position) (biphenylyl group as a whole) and a hydrocarbon group or halogen atom at the 2- or 6-position of the biphenylyl group. It is also disclosed that an olefin polymer having an enhanced stereoregularity, melting point and molecular weight is obtained. Patent Reference 6 discloses a catalyst complex comprising an azulenyl skeleton having a phenyl group to which other carbon rings are condensed at the 4-position thereof. It is also disclosed that an olefin polymer having an enhanced stereoregularity, melting point and molecular weight is obtained. Patent Reference 7 discloses a catalyst complex comprising an azulenyl skeleton having, at the 4-position thereof, a phenyl group substituted by a silyl group at the 4-position of the phenyl group. It is also disclosed that an olefin polymer having an enhanced stereoregularity, melting point and molecular weight is obtained.
Further, Patent Reference 8 discloses a catalyst complex comprising two azulenyl ligands bridged by an alkylsilylene group, the alkylsilylene group having an alkyl moiety which forms a annular structure with a silicon atom. However, the disclosure of substituents at the 4-position of azulenyl skeleton is limited to some examples.
(Patent Reference 1)
JP-A-6-100579 (abstract)
(Patent Reference 2)
JP-A-10-226712 (abstract; paragraph (0005), (0028))
(Patent Reference 3)
JP-A-7-286005 (abstract; claim 1)
(Patent Reference 4)
WO02/02576 (p. 79, 80, 86, 90, 91)
(Patent Reference 5)
JP-A-2000-95791 (abstract; claims 1, 3, 4; paragraph (0055))
(Patent Reference 6)
JP-A-2001-48894 (abstract; claim 1)
(Patent Reference 7)
JP-A-2002-12596 (abstract; claim 3)
(Patent Reference 8)
JP-A-11-189617 (abstract; claims; paragraph (0052) to (0059)).